Amistad Sincera
by Ariadna
Summary: Joe sufre un accidente. Yamato POV.


Amistad Sincera ****

Amistad Sincera

__

Por: Ariadna

Levanté el teléfono, pero volví a colgarlo inmediatamente. Tenía que inventar una buena excusa para no ir a la cita…

Una chica ha estado persiguiéndome por casi un año ya, desde que comencé con algunos amigos mi banda. June Motomiya era una chica realmente persistente… A estas alturas hasta admiraba su tenacidad, he ahí por lo que acepté la cita, pero luego me arrepentí… ¡¡ni loco quiero salir con alguien que me persigue durante día y noche!!

Iba a tomar el teléfono nuevamente, pero este sonó por sí solo.

¿Será June? ¿Es que acaso se averiguó mi numero de teléfono también? ¿¿Sabrá entonces donde vivo??

Algo tembloroso tomé el auricular, pero no era June quien me llamaba…

-Yamato-san, tienes que venir al hospital.

-¿Koushiro? – su voz sonaba asustada. - ¿qué pasó?

-es… Joe, tuvo un accidente.

No era justo. No es justo. Joe no es de los descuidados que cruzan la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, ¡¿por qué ese estúpido tipo tuvo que ir en exceso de velocidad?!

Ya llevaba dos horas desde que llegué al hospital, Joe llevaba cuatro… inconsciente.

Koushiro, Hikari, Mimi y Sora, por supuesto, estaban aquí. Takeru se demoraría en llegar, y Taichi… se negó a venir. 

El portador del Valor… con miedo. Miedo a los hospitales… Baka.

Veía como todos estaban con los nervios de punta. Los doctores no habían querido decirnos nada, ni tan siquiera ir a verlo.

__

Joe…

Sora estaba especialmente mal, lo que es normal si es su novio el que está en posible coma.

__

Su novio… no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la pelea por Sora entre Taichi y yo… que no sirvió de nada porque ella ya estaba con Joe… ¡eso si que nos sorprendió! 

Koushiro era otro que estaba mal, tampoco algo para extrañarse: él estaba con Joe cuando lo atropellaron. Además, si tus padres murieran en un accidente automovilístico es más fácil así quedar traumatizado con el tema... 

Por suerte Hikari está con él, cuidándolo... 

Espero que pronto esos dos se den cuenta de cuanto se quieren, a los ojos externos es muy obvio pero ellos sólo se sonrojan y no dicen nada.

Mimi consolaba a Sora y eso me dejaba a mi solo. 

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre nos pasan a nosotros? ¿¿Es que acaso el ser los niños elegidos nos hacía más vulnerables a los accidentes y las enfermedades??

En mi memoria aún estaba presente la imagen de Takeru: Cáncer. 

Por suerte fue detectado temprano y nada pasó, pero el miedo de hace un año…

__

Y ahora Joe.

Nadie parecía notar que Joe no sólo era uno de mis mejores amigos, sino mi MEJOR amigo. 

Desde el día del campamento de verano. Y en especial luego de que le salvara la vida a Takeru tantas veces… siempre le debí mucho. 

Fue él quien fue a buscarme cuando el grupo estaba separado en el Digimundo. Fue él quien estuvo conmigo cuando nos enteramos de la enfermedad de mi hermano. Es él quien va a absolutamente todos mis conciertos y el que se encarga de separarme de Taichi cuando una pelea va a comenzar…

No quiero que le pase nada. Ninguno de nosotros quiere.

El viejo, responsable y paranoico Joe. Nunca cambiaría. Si fuese otro el que estuviera en problemas ahora él estaría dando vueltas sin parar alrededor de la sala, o en tal vez estaría sentado en un rincón quejándose de que siempre nos ocurrían este tipo de cosas porque somos unos descuidados…

Vi como Hikari cruzó miradas con Mimi y está asintió para luego ponerse de pie.

-creo que estaría bien si fuéramos por algo para beber, ¿vamos, Sora-chan?

-si, Koushiro-san, ¿vamos?

Koushiro no se negó pero Sora si, ella se quedó. El plan era hacer que se tranquilizaran un poco pero no resultó para ella, y pidió que la dejaran sola.

Pero yo me quedé con ella.

-estará bien ¿verdad? – me preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Yo asentí de forma empática. No quería hacerle notar mis miedos…

-¡por supuesto!

-¿entonces por qué no has dicho nada desde que llegaste?

-porque no hay nada que decir, sólo esperar…

-¡¿esperar a qué, Yamato?! ¡Tengo miedo!

Sora se abrazó a mí, buscando un hombro en que llorar. 

Me sonrojé. Es cierto que Joe es su novio pero aún siento algo pequeño por ella…

Pero el doctor nos interrumpió.

-¿ustedes son la familia de Kido Joe?

-no, somos sus amigos, su familia está de viaje, así que tiene que hablar con nosotros.

-no hay mucho de que preocuparse. El paciente está estable aunque aún inconsciente. Tiene un golpe no muy serio en la cabeza, pero lo dejaremos hospitalizado unos días, solo por precaución. También se quebró el tobillo derecho, por lo que habrá que enyesarlo por unas semanas. Pueden pasar a verlo si desean.

Sora dio un suspiro aliviado entre su llanto, que ahora era de felicidad.

-¿quieres pasar ahora? – le propuse sonriendo.

-no, deja que me seque las lágrimas, no quiero que llegue a enterarse que lloré, eso lo molestará. Ve tu primero.

Me puse de pie y caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde lo habían dejado.

A pesar de que tenía la cara con algunos golpes se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo. Ahora me di cuenta de que jamás lo había visto sin sus anteojos por más de cinco segundos hasta ese momento…

__

Menos mal…

-si que nos provocaste un dolor de cabeza hoy, amigo…"¡espero que seas más cuidadoso para la próxima y que no se vuelva a repetir!" nos habrías dicho, ¿no?

Joe siempre nos decía eso cuando nos hacíamos una herida, en especial a Taichi ya que como siempre se negaba a entrar a un hospital le pedía a Joe que lo curara.

Al parecer estás destinado a la Medicina, Kido…

¿Te costará mucho despertar? ¡Vamos, despierta ya! ¡Tu novia está esperando afuera y tienes a otro grupo de chicos igual de preocupados como ella por ti!

-empezando por mí…

Por un momento me hice la idea de tocar mi armónica. ¿Lo haría? ¿Se escucharía afuera?

Me dije que mejor no. Siempre toco piezas tristes con ella y este era un momento de calma, de tranquilidad, porque otra vez los niños elegidos se salvaron y siguen siendo ocho…

Ha sido una suerte…

Escuché la puerta abrirse y Sora entró en la habitación. Decidí dejarla sola con él y me retiré.

-te dije que estaría bien. – le murmuré antes de salir.

Me quedé en la puerta un rato, escuchando los murmullos de lo que Sora podía estar diciéndole, hasta que escuché un pequeño grito, de felicidad. Sora salió y llamó al doctor.

Mientras volví al cuarto y vi que mi amigo había despertado.

-¿te sientes bien?

-como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima… - me respondió con una semi sonrisa.

-creo que ESO fue lo que te pasó por encima, Joe.

-lamento haberlos preocupado.

-más te vale…

-gracias por cuidar de Sora. – agregó.

-no hay nada que agradecer, Sora sabe cuidarse bien sola. 

-lo sé…

-pero eso no te da el derecho a matarnos del susto de esa manera, ¿entendido? No quiero tener que cuidar de la viuda de mi mejor amigo.

-¡eso jamás! Además, es más probable que si es que a mí me pasa algo ella se quede con Taichi…

-¡¿qué dices?! – le grité, aún sabiendo que lo dijo en broma.

-sólo estoy siendo sincero…

-¡pues si quieres conservar nuestra amistad será mejor que comiences a mentir! – lo amenacé bromeando.

-no sería una verdadera amistad si no fuera sincera, ¿no crees?

-supongo que no, pero eso lo hablaremos después porque o si no terminaré dejándote inconsciente de nuevo, _Amigo mío…_

Reímos por un rato antes de que Sora y el doctor volvieran. 

__

Menos mal…

Joe estaba bien, las penas habían terminado.

__

Pero…

¡Kamisama! ¡¡ahora tenía otra cosa más por la cual preocuparme!!… 

Aún no cancelaba mi cena con June…

¡¿Cómo saldría de eso?!

****

~Owari~

hecho: 16/Diciembre/2000

actualizado: 18/Abril/2001

__

Notas:

Bien… esta es mi introducción a Fanfiction.Net ¿¿que les pareció?? 

He escrito muchas otras historias pero no me había decidido a publicar aquí porque no había más fics en español… ahora hay ^^ por eso estoy aquí!

Espero sus comentarios =) 

Ni Joe-san ni Yama-chan ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que a la Toei (aunque si alguien sabe como hacer para poder comprar a Koushiro-kun por favor díganmelo!!).


End file.
